gatewayrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Parasitic Mechs
The result of carefully-planned scientific research and mechanical genious mixed with seemingly random cosmic events, parasitic Mechs came about when a strange meteor impacted the planet Earth near a Mech production plant. Although initially it caused nothing more than a delay in production (the Mechs affected ceased working for an undisclosed period of time), later investigations revealed that there was something inside the meteor. Something... that had begun forming a relationship with the Mech. Further research on this strange parasite has revealed only that it could not be classified as a living thing, that it only could contact the Mech, and that it had formed a permanent bond with the machine, resulting in an intriguing set of models. All Mech models and descriptions written and created by Gateway member Mr. McCloud. For a complete list of all 101 Mech models, click here. 'RX/R-13 Series - Parasite Relationship' ---- 69. RX-12 “Cross the Rubicon” This model was made solely to research the advantages of the parasite. It also uses the transdimensional navigational targeting system for its Wave Cannon. 70. R-13T "Echidna" It was used to enhance the Wave Cannon using the parasite. It fires a chain, which resembles a lightning bolt to the naked eye, of the parasites, which electrify the target and die upon impact. Only power was emphasized, as a homing ability was not added yet. 71. R-13A “Cerberus” A homing ability was finally added to the Lightning Wave Cannon from the R-13T. An R-13A was sent to continue research on the meteorite. Communications ceased soon after arrival, and the military never announced the loss. 72. R-13A2 “Hades” The R-13A's Wave Cannon has been strengthened. It finely balances power and speed. A well named model. 73. R-13B “Charon” The last in the R-13 series. Firepower in the Wave Cannon was blindly pursued, and mobility was terrible. Few know of its existence. 'B Series - Parasite Frame Research' ---- 74. BX-T "Dantalion" Until now, the parasites were only used in the R-13 serie's Wave Cannon. This model was used to test the use of parasites in the entire frame. The Wave Cannon clearly resembles the R-9A4 "Wave Master", but the increased power can't be explained. 'B-1A Series - Plant-Like Parasitic Armor' ---- 75. B-1A “Digitalius” Certain, plant-like, species of the parasite had durable, yet lightweight, skin. This was developed to research possible armor applications. Compared to the R-9B "Strider", armor was 55% more effective yet 13% lighter. It, however, requires a continuous nutrient supply, otherwise the armor will shrivel up and become useless. Interestingly, the nutrient solution has a powerful psychological effect on living beings. The Wave Cannon fires several parasitic seeds which sprout immediately and inflict further damage. 76. B-1A2 “Digitalius II” The armor is now 70% stronger than that of the R-9B "Strider." However, it is weighed down due to the large amount of nutrient solution needed to keep the armor alive. The Wave Cannon now fires more seeds which can mature further into their short life span. They can bud, lasting longer and thus inflicting more damage. 77. B-1A3 “Digitalius III” The final model in the plant-like parasite armor series. The armor adjusts toughness as needed, reducing the usage of the nutrient solution. However, it was never deployed due to the psychological effect on allied and/or civilian living beings. The Wave Cannon, fully charged, fires flowering seeds which explode upon the end of their three second life-span. 'B-1B Series - Ivy Synthesis Parasite' ---- 78. B-1B "Mad Forest" One type of plant-like parasite has a particular quality, called the BI factor, much like ivy. This model was used to exploit this. It features a partial regenerative ability, and the Wave Cannon fires two long ivy branches which wrap around the enemy. 79. B-1B2 "Mad Forest II" The regenerative ability never proved useful in combat, so further research on it was discontinued. At a cost of a longer charge time, the Wave Cannon fires multiple ivy branches in a single line, which sprout thorns to increase effective range. 80. B-1B3 "Mad Forest III" The BI factor extraction techniques were refined. However, the Wave Cannon now causes a reaction in the parasite tissue, thereby limiting the use of the Wave Cannon. It now sprouts flowers over a huge range, which explode upon contact. 'B-1C Series - Ribbon Regeneration' ---- Some forms of the parasite appeared to have a very effective self regeneration ability, due to a genetic code known as "Ribbon." These following three models were made in order to utilize the "Ribbon." 81. B-1C "Amphibian" The entire craft is made from "Ribbon." However, the expect level of regeneration was not achieved. The Wave Cannon fires a series of lightning bolts. 82. B-1C2 "Amphibian II" Completely redesigned, the Mech can now repair an entire section of itself. However, just repairing 5% of the body can cut energy levels in half, and sections being repaired cannot be used until completion. Due to this, no increase to the Wave Cannon was made. 83. B-1C3 "Amphibian III" Repair speed and energy efficiency were priorities in this model's development. Compared to the previous model, a 20% increase in regeneration speed and a 35% increase in energy usage were used. However, few were used because it still drastically reduced energy levels. The Wave Cannon now features a homing ability. 'B-1D Series - Parasite Systems' ---- 84. B-1D "Parasite System A''" Originally, this Mech had no military codename. In fact, it was simply an R-9A completely encased in multiple parasites. However, due to so many parasites on the frame, the Mech was no longer functional. After major repairs, a completely new model was born. The Wave Cannon fires from the rear, runs a quick 180 degree turn, then tracks a random target. 85, B-1D2 "Parasite System ''B" A more armored version, this time utilizing the R-9K as the host. Physical limitations and psychological impacts were concerns, but worries were set aside. The unit was produced, evil appearance intact. The Wave Cannon, given a decent charge, fires multiple rounds resembling the previous model's. 86. B-1D3 "Parasite System G''" The final unit in the series. Work ceased when the impact on performance could not be minimized. 'Tensile Materials Experiment' ---- 87. BX-2 "Platonic Love" One form of parasite appears to have the ability to change from extreme hardness to a near jellyness. Instead of combat operations, this model was made to explore this ability. The Wave Cannon fires energy fused with the Waves of love... At least, that's what the developers said. To the naked eye, it appears to be a heart. Coincidence? If not, why? We may never know. 'B3-A Series - Fog Warfare' ---- 88. B-3A "Misty Lady" Designed to test another new defense system. A different strain of parasite produced a dense fog at will. This fog isn't only for camouflage - it can diffuse energy weapons that enter it. The Wave Cannon is a ''completely original design where acidic chemicals are sprayed over the target. This acid can completely eat through steel, given enough time. 89. B-3A2 "Misty Lady II" A complete redesign actually made the fog defense system reliable. However, armor is still below par compared to the R-9B3 Sleipnir. Instead of using acidic sprays like its predecessor, the B3-A2 sprays an explosive gas that will detonate in contact with a solid. 'B-3B Series - Liquid Metal Tests' ---- 90. B-3B "Metallic Dawn" A sample from a strange form of parasite was used. This strand consists of millions of microscopic organisms that can quick form pliable structures. The entire frame consists of a liquid metal, though pliability was somewhat lost during development. The Wave Cannon coats the target with a thick layer of the parasite, which these then constrict and crush the target underneath. 91. B-3B2 "Metallic Dawn II" The fluid properties of the frame used in the B-3B could not be retained. However, in terms of the Wave Cannon, a large concentrated bullet of the solidified metal is hurled at the target. The impact from the bullet is quite intense. 'B-3C Series - Jelly Frame Experiment' ---- 92. B-3C "Heartless Dynamite" Another addition to the "Mechanical Armor" series. Like before, this is a frame for use by Orodenians and humans. However, the user is completely enveloped in a jelly-like substance found in certain forms of parasites. This jelly is a neural transmission catalyst to directly transfer commands to the frame. By spraying this jelly onto a living being, the target goes into paralysis, unable to move. However, this variation of the Wave Cannon has no effect on Mechs. 93. B-3C2 "Heartless Dynamite II" A continuation of the jelly frame experiment. This variation, though consisting solely of the jelly and a bare skeletal frame, and support life outside of an atmosphere for three hours. If a living being is hit with the next form of the Wave Cannon, a chain of jelly will directly link the shooter and victim. At this point, it is possible for the shooter to take control of the victim's body, as long as the connecting jelly remains intact. 'Parasite Scale Testing' ---- 94. BX-4 "Arvanche" Using a regenerative skin found on certain parasites, hard and dense scales are used as an effective defense measure for these Mechs. If need be, these scales can be directly fired at a target. In place of a Wave Cannon, this model can shed all its armor simultaneously to become a living grenade. All scales can be fired in an omnidirectional manner. Within minutes, the scales will grow back and can be fired again. 'B-5 Series - Hardened Materials' ---- 95. B-5A "Claw Claw" Continued testing of the BX-4 led to this model. Though without regenerative scales, this model is highly mobile with great agility. It incorporates the talon-like growths found on the parasites, which can be used to shred targets apart. In order to lower the load capacity and increase mobility, no Wave Cannon was incorporated. 96. B-5B "Golden Selection" Uses a rare metal to prevent corrosion. It is rumored it shines brightly after an intense battle. The Wave Cannon fires a concentrated bullet which breaks up into a shower of plasma energy in the middle of its flight path. This shower seems to intensify if the bullet passes through gold, for some reason. 97. B-5C "Platinum Heart" There once was a metropolis floating through space where the original developing team manufactured Mechs. However, at time passed, contact with this chunk of metal was lost, and eventually it was found to be crushed by a giant gas planet's gravity. As a commemoration, the developers produced a sole Mech of this variation in memory. It has never been deployed in combat, but it stands ready to fight at any time. In terms of a Wave Cannon, it's a variation of the one seen in the B-5B. However, instead of using a shower of energy, this fires two projectiles altogether: a slow, intensely hot beam that instantly melts virtually anything that it touches, and a large chunk of steel. This steel passes through the beam and becomes a shower of melted metal. 98. B-5D "Diamond Wedding" Uses one of the hardest materials known to most Oredenians. As expected, the price for these are vast. For a Wave Cannon, the B-5D fires an intense beam of light at the target. In the few times that this light is diffracted, a glorious rainbow of light appears, though this has no tactical value - though some companies purchase B-5D's for entertainment purposes. Category:Oltair Category:Oltair Races Category:Races Category:Browse Category:Content